madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beppo-Jedi/Madness Combat 11.5
This Episode is set between Madness Combat 10.5 and 11, like Madness Combat 6.5 is set between 5.5 and 6. Somewhere in Nevada Jesus, the Organizer and the Demon looked at each other, until the Demon attacked them with black and purple fire. Jesus and the Organizer noticed that they can only defeat him together, so the two fought against the Demon until he transformed into a purple flame and went into the ground to another room, just like the Auditor teleported himself. They crossed a large part of the house until they arrived in room, with 14 A.T.P. soldats, 8 agents and 6 engineers, they killed the 28 enemies, but suddenly a computer lived up an Mag Agent: V6. The Mag Agent: V6 is a giant A.T.P. soldat with 3 bionic eyes. They shot at him but he didn't seem to feel pain and continued attacking. Jesus destroyed the computer and they flew in the next room, with a lever controlling spike gates at the doors. The Mag Agent crawled into the room and the Organizer pushed the lever up, the spike gate impaled the middle of the Mag Agent's torso and Jesus shot with a M-249 at his head and upper body until the Mag was dead. After that, Jesus passed the second spike gate, which was in the ground at this point, so the Organizer went to Jesus and pushed the other lever down, so that the second spikes went up and the first down again. During their fight through the house, 4 buildings far in the in background were destroyed by blasts of the normality restoration, two of them were towers. Later on 8 more buildings suffered the same fate. They crossed a few rooms, until they met the Demon again, Jesus pulled out his binary sword and made himself ready to fight. The Demon created a red, purple and black flame, fused them together to one flame and transformed it into a black sword with skulls in the middle of its handle. Jesus and the Demon fought with their swords, until the Demon impaled Jesus and shot him with a Desert Eagle 4 times in the stomach and upper body. Jesus fell to the ground, the Demon then impaled the Organizer also though his stomach and shot him with the Desert Eagle 2 times in the torso and 4 times in the head and then he dropped him out of the window, the Organizer now laid dead on the ground. Jesus got up and threw his sword, at the Demon, it pierced through him, he staggered and dropped his Desert Eagle. Jesus collected power for an eye-beam, so his eyes began to glow. The Demon tried to stop him, so he fired red lightning out of his hands at Jesus´ halo. It started to dissolve, but right before the halo disappeared, Jesus shot a thick, red beam at the him. The Demon turned completely black and faded into red and black smoke and so did the halo. The Demon and the star which were in the body of the Sun, his sword that was in his hand, Jesus´ sword that was in the Demon's stomach and Jesus´ halo dissolved and were gone. Right after this, they landed in the purgatory world and in the same second they all, including the weapons and the second halo, fused with Tricky, right in this (2:10) moment. Together with the first halo, they granted him great powers, but with no avail. As Hank stabbed and killed him, they all, along with Tricky were dead for good, in the purgatory and in the real world. Suddenly, an explosion broke down a door and a part of the wall of the room Jesus was in. An agent wielding a M14, 3 grunts, 7 A.T.P. soldats, 5 A.T.P. engineers, 1 Mag Agent: V4 and 3 Mag Agent: V6s, one with 2 bionic-eyes and two with one, entered the room. Jesus opened a cabinet and armed himself with a minigun. They aimed at Jesus but he killed them all in a matter of seconds. Jesus dropped the minigun and pulled out his shotgun, put his sunglasses on and crossed a large part of the house, until he arrived at the hangar, in which were 2 planes, 7 trucks and a lot of A.A.H.W. members. Jesus went in the next room, in which was a bunker door. Jesus went into the bunker, where a lot of explosives were stored, he placed six time bombs on several bundles of TNT, gas tanks and other explosives, he then left the bunker and went into the hangar again. He pushed a button to close the hangar doors, then he destroyed the button so that nobody can open the doors again and escape, after that he left the house. Jesus grinned and walked away, the building with the vehicles and the 9 smaller buildings around it exploded behind him. As he walked, he dropped his weapons, took his sunglasses off and threw them away. Then he grabbed his stomach and started to vomit blood. After that he took his hands from his stomach and looked at them, they were full of blood, blood from his heavy injuries, that also drenched his clothes. He smiled and slowly fell on his knees, before he laid on the ground completely lifeless. Body count: 131 Organizer: 56 Jesus: 74 (Demon) Demon: 1 (Organizer) Category:Blog posts